candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 2117
| moves = | target = 72,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 3 | spaces = 36 | previous = 2116 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 2118 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | moves = 25 }} This level is distinctive due to the highly restricted board such that it is impossible to form striped candies through matches, and being one of the only levels with just three colors. This is further exacerbated with the high amount of striped candies (60), and having only up to five lucky candies on the board at a time. Even with only three colours, this level is nearly impossible even with boosters. Difficulty *No special candies can be formed through matches alone, and only wrapped candies can be formed through cascades. They must be obtained through Lucky Candies and Mystery candies. *You have only 25 moves to collect 120 orders in total. Fortunately, lucky candies spawn consistently (usually three at a time) and will provide you with single-layer icing and striped candies. However, there is a limit of five lucky candies that can appear on the board. *The board space is extremely constrained; however, you can use striped candies to create combos and cascades. *The 3×3 formation of five-layered icing in the fourth quadrant is insufficient to fulfill the icing order, even though they will help in achieving it. Striped candies will be used to help clear these icing layers. **However, if you manage to clear the top row, you will have to face against mystery candies and candy bombs. *The orders are worth 66,000 points.(60 blockers × 100 points per blocker) + (60 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) = 66,000 points Hence, an additional 6,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Even with three colors, this level is nearly impossible to complete. *Candies fall from the upper quadrants to the lower quadrants. If there are matches on the lower quadrants, it is recommended to create a match, which may hopefully trigger cascades. *Use the striped+striped combination to chip away the icing on the fourth quadrant, and to promote further cascades. Furthermore, lucky candies usually spawn such that they form a column, which can be opened at once using a single striped candy. **Beware that lucky candy may reveal one-layered icing which may hinder you from forming striped+striped combinations and cascades. *Once the fourth quadrant is clear, mystery candies can start to appear. They may yield wrapped candies and valuable color bombs, while further promoting cascades. *Unfortunately, you will have to keep a constant barrage of cascades and lucky candies to have a decent probability of passing this level. Trivia *This is the eighth level to have three candy colours. It was originally the seventh until the redesign of level 2115. *This level will also be the first proper quadrant level with four 3×3 squares. Hence, it is called a super-quadrant level, since you cannot form any special candies through regular matches. Wrapped candies can be formed but only with cascades and luck. **Wrapped candies can help you in getting lucky candies. *Part of the order requires striped candies but they are impossible to create, meaning that you have to rely on lucky candies.Therefore this is the first level which has orders for an individual special candy that is impossible to create on the board. Level 2103 has something similar, only with special candy combinations rather than special candies. *Also, the candy cannon on the bottom right quadrant can spawn both mystery candies and candy bombs. This is the first candy cannon which can spawn both elements (and nothing else, because level 2112 has cannons which can spawn both elements and licorice swirls). *This level completes the trend where all four types of orders (colours, special candies, combinations and blockers) have each been required in a level where they are impossible to achieve without relying on lucky candies. Orders for colours that do not spawn was first introduced in level 971, orders for blockers that do not appear or spawn on the board was first introduced in level 1611 and orders for special candy combinations involving special candies which were impossible to create on the board (which was due to the board being too small) was first introduced in the aforementioned level 2103. **However, there are still orders for special candies and combinations where the player has to rely on lucky candies which have never been required (i.e. wrapped candies, striped candy + colour bomb combo). There are also a few concepts which have currently not been used, i.e. a four-coloured level which requires both red and yellow candies, purple/red/yellow candy orders in 3 coloured levels and orders for elements which don't spawn (without any lucky candies) meaning the player must rely entirely on mystery candies. *This is the hardest three-colored level. It is also the second consecutive three-colored extremely hard level, and the first being qualified as nearly impossible! Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 2117 M V2.png|Mobile version Level 2117 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Treacle Retreat levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with blocker orders Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with three candy colours Category:Levels with lucky candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Hexagon levels